


The Caneana Jewel (Koga Love Story)

by GoldenSapphire3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Comedy, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, History, Jewels, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Monks, Romance, Twins, caneana, half demons, jewel - Freeform, preists, wolf demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire3/pseuds/GoldenSapphire3
Summary: Kisumi Higurashi is Kagome's little sister, fraternal twin sister, 1 hour apart.Kisumi comes back home from her studies in England, bringing a whole new attitude and out look of herself, she meets Inuyasha unexpectedly and runs after Kagome and Inuyasha while they fled to the world of 500 years ago.She follows them, only to discover a secret residing inside of her, The Caneana Jewel. (ALSO ON MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT!)
Relationships: Koga/OC, Oc/Koga
Kudos: 2





	1. Why is there a boy with ears in your room?!?!?

Kisumi's POV  
I walked the busy streets of Japan trying to find my house it's has been so long since I have been here well like 5 years actually then I heard dogs barking which got me irritated to qucikly  
"Sit!" I ordered the dogs as they all sat down then I sighed atleast they shut up!I noticed my pony tail was loose so I undid it letting my long brown hair fall down then I put it back up into a ponytail and continued walking the streets then I came to a stop finally at my house I opened the gates and walked in as I did I saw the sacred tree that my father proposed to my mother under as I smiled I remember she always told us stories about that when we were little I continued to walk and then I saw Buyo run by me then stopped when he saw me as I crouched down to him and he rubbed against my legs like he usually and I pet him then got up and went to the front door as I did so when I opened it I was instantly hugged by Grandpa  
"Kisumi!" Grandpa yelled in my ear even though I was kinda taller than him but only by a few centimeters  
"Hi grandpa." I greeted him as I hugged him back  
"Hello!" Sota exclaimed as he ran to hug me as Grandpa let go of me Sota hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him  
"You behaving?" I asked Sota as he gulped  
"Somewhat." Sota answered quickly as I silently laughed at him as we broke apart from the embrace mom instantly hugged me  
"How are you, Kisumi?" Mom asked me  
"I'm doing fine." I told her as we both broke apart we both smiled at each other  
"Where's Kagome?" I asked them  
"Kagome is taking a bath right now so why don't you take your bags upstairs into her room while I finish cleaning your room." Mom told me while I nodded and went upstairs as I entered I set my bags down and sighed I sat on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bath then suddenly something unexpected happens a freaken boy with ears jumps on her room from her window as we both eyes each other  
"Who are you?!" We both asked each other then a irk mark formed on my fore head  
"Seriously who the hell are you?!" He asked me while I got up and stood in front of him and eyed him down  
"I'm Kisumi Higurashi, who the hell are you?!" I asked him  
"Inuyasha." He told me as I burst out laughing  
"How is that even your name?!Your a dude with freaken ears!" I yelled while laughing then Kagome comes into the room from the bath room only in her towel wrapped around her as her face heated up so did the dogs I went protective style  
"Out!" I ordered the dog as he looked between me and Kagome  
"Inuyasha!Sit!" Kagome ordered him then he went smashing to the ground as I held in my laughter and looked at her  
"Why is there a boy with dog ears here?!" I asked her as she stopped blushing and I sighed I grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his red robe thingy and dragged him to the closet and then threw him in there and shut the door with my back to it I narrowed my eyes at her  
"He your boyfriend or something cause if he is you have bad taste." I asked her as she looked infuriated with me  
"He's not my boyfriend!Heh I will explain everything to you." She told me while I raised a eyebrow at her as she explained total nonsense to me while I was gone while she was explaining things to me she was putting on her clothes and stuff  
"Ehhh you're kinda sounding like Grandpa now, sooo your saying that the Shikon Jewel Grandpa told us about is real and your able to travel to the federal age that was about 500 years ago from the well?" I asked her while she nodded then I opened the closet door  
"And he came from it?" I asked her again as she nodded again then the boy was growling at me  
"Kagome who is she?!" Inuyasha asked her irritated I sighed  
"I'm her twin sister Kisumi except we are not Identical!" I told the dog while biffing him in the back of the head  
"Oww!What was that for?!Jeez your even worse than Kagome." The dog mumbled the last part but we heard him as dark aura's surrounded us  
"What did you just say?!" We both asked him  
"Sit!" We both yelled at him and he obeyed even though it was mostly Kagome's command than mine he crashed to the ground again face first  
"Seriously, and he's supposed to be a demon?" I asked myself while Kagome nodded while I wiped the sweat off of my fore head

"This is gonna be interesting."

To Be continued


	2. Welcome to the Feudal Era

Me and Kagome caught up on each others lives while Inuyasha just sat on the bed and watched us cross legged.  
"Well that's my life over the years, how was your life in England?" Kagome asked me curious  
"It was pretty good but I had to learn some English so I could understand some people, other then that it was AWESOME!I mean the food over there was so different and oh the boys British accents...." My mind trailed off to thinking about boys British accents until Kagome snapped her fingers in front of my face  
"You may be younger than me by a hour but you're still more attracted to boys than me." Kagome told me with a sigh.And yes she said a hour we are born by hour apart Kagome was born first then a hour later I was born I HUGE delay was for me that made both my parents and doctors panic because of it they first thought that I was a still-born but I guess it some type of miracle and ever since my Mama always made sure that I breathed when I was a baby and a toddler cause she was too scared to think about losing me or Kagome and she did the same with Sota as well  
"What exactly are twins?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue  
"Twins are people who were born on the same day and same time some are identical look a likes and others don't look a like, like me and Kagome but there was a big delay with me some twins are born only a few seconds from each other a few minutes but we were born a hour apart." I explained to Inuyasha   
"Then shouldn't you be dead?" He asked me that made a irk mark form on my head but I brushed it off  
"No I was supposed to be a still born.We still don't know why I'm even here." I told him.He nodded then sighed  
"Come on Kagome." He ordered my twin  
"But my sister just got back!" Kagome told Inuyasha who grunted and grabbed Kagome's wrist and fled out the window  
"Lets go!" I heard Inuyasha order I jumped out the window after them and I saw then running towards the abandoned well.I ran after them  
"Si-" Before Kagome could say anything else Inuyasha covered her mouth and I didn't notice before but he had Kagome's bag on his back.They burst through the doors and jumped down the well and being the clumsy one I am I fell down the well aswell.I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came.I opened my eyes to see a night sky kind of like a spirit like world if I say so myself  
  
 _ **Caneana...**_  
  
Voices of that world was around me filling my ears like it was a sigh of something.Then this [creature](http://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/char_4259.jpg) grabbed onto my arm with force  
"Give me it!" The thing ordered  
"Give you what?!" I asked well practically yelled I struggled trying to get out of it's grasp I looked around for Kagome and Inuyasha but I didn't see them  
"The Caneana!" It practically yelled in my ear making me irritated  
"What the hell is a 'Caneana' you CockRoach!" I yelled I know it doesn't look like a CockRoach and it looks more like a Centipede  
"Don't dare call me that!" The CockRoach told me I huffed and smirked  
"COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!COCKROACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pressed the palm of my right hand that was free to it's fore head and a green light emitted from it then it exploded in it's face making it's head blow off into pieces.Then I fell to solid ground were there bones on the floor around me and some skin as well.I gagged from the stench and looked up to see a little opening.I was blinded by the light it took my a while until I was used to the lighting.I stood up and looked at my clothes they were covered in blood.I tried my best to climb up the well and when I reached the top of it I was then blinded again by the light around me.Then I saw everything clearly I got off of the well and brushed myself off only to find my clothes were [changed?!?!??!?!](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/63ad0f3bb22fbcee2be132694295ccdf/http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i233/icywintersky/SchoolGirl.jpg)I walked forward a bit observing my clothes then my hair is was a darker brown than usual.I looked around for any signs of civilization or any signs of my sister and her dog boyfriend.I past a stream but stopped when I saw my eyes were a different color aswell.They were light green now.Okay I'm seriously freaking out right now.I walked some more and kept searching  
"Kagome!!!!Dog!!!!" I yelled out for them only to be surrounded by people with spears and bows and arrows and few of them had swords  
"Look a demon!" One of them said.I narrowed my eyes at them.Demon?Seriously?!  
"Hell I am defiently not a Demon and if I was weren't you guys be dead already?" I asked them in a mockingly like manner  
"It's right." One of them said.Wait!Did he just call me a 'it'!?  
"Hey I am not a it!" I scolded them making them cower back like little puppies yes I hate puppies I rather kittens because they're not a pain in the butt!  
"Who are you then?!" Another asked  
"My name is Kisumi.Ki-su-mi." I told them wow I just felt Deja vue for some off reason  
"Let's bring it back to the village." A irk mark formed on my fore head of how they keep calling me 'it'.They led me towards a village.They formed a circle around me making sure I don't run away or something.We past some fields and farmers as well.Then we came to a stop in front of a group of people.Then stepped out a old woman with a bow on her back and was using a stick staff to walk on without losing her balance.The people in front of me moved off to the side so now I could see the old woman more clearly and she could to.Then suddenly I was being slapshed with water  
"Go back foul beast!" The old woman ordered making my irk mark reappear on my fore head and my veins were popping out  
"Okay first thing first.I have been called a Demon, It, and now a Beast but for the last time..." I started then looked up showing my features thoroughly  
"MY NAME IS KISUMI!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.After that I was breathing heavily and she was staring at me like I was from another planet which I probaly was to her but I'm fucken human here!  
"What is all the commotion about?" A voice asked from behind the old woman then I saw a girl with long black hair and was in a pink kimono and beside her was a boy with black hair and was wearing a black and purple robe and on his shoulder was little boy except he had fox ears and a tail!Then behind them was my sister and the dog.Can this day get any weirder?' I thought to myself  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked me oh here we go again.I barged over to him steam going out of my ears.I biffed the back of his head and kneed his stomach then grabbed his ear  
"YOU KNOW ME YOUR STUPID DOG!!!" I yelled in his ear making my sister gasp because she knows only one person who would do this and that's me  
"Kisumi?!How did you get here?!" Kagome asked me making Inuyasha eye me  
"This is Kisumi?" Inuyasha asked  
"Who else would it be Einstein?" I asked mockingly and crossed my arms  
"Also I have bo idea I was running after you two then being the clumsy I was I fell down the well then pop goes the weasel I'm here!" I explained then the dude winked at me I glared at him and scoffed  
"Did he seriously just wink at me?" I asked absolutely furiated in my voice  
"Stop that Monk!" The woman said and biffed the back of his head as well  
"Oww!I'm sorry Sango!You would always be the love of my life.By the way." He turned to me  
"Would you like to bear my child?" He asked me ohhhhh he just hit the worst spot ever in my book!I punched him in the jaw and kneed him where the sun don't shine and he fell to his knees that's when I flicked his forehead and he fell over making a 'oof' sound  
"If you ever ask me that question ever again..." I started then went super saiyan  
"You won't be able to have kids." I told him darkly  
"S-Sorry!" He stuttered.Well this was eventful  
  
To Be continued


	3. Okay then...

Kisumi's POV  
After all that I found out that the old ladies name was Kaede and the girl was named Sango and the pervert is Miroku and the cute little foxxy is anmed Shippo!Yes I know I have a soft spot for animals all except for dogs don't ask!Just one time in England I was eating at a diner and suddenly a dog stole my foos off of my plate...and well...Let's just say that he needed to go to the vet ehehehehe...I sighed mentally we are now sitting in Kaede's house and I found out more about this Era it's from about 500 yeards ago I believe Kaede's older sister named Kikyo died 50 years ago and apparently my twin Kagome is her look a like I don't know what they're called but hey YOLO.I furrowed my eyebrows when I felt someone poke me and of course it was the dog  
"What is it dog?" I asked irritated by his presence he scoffed  
"Just asking of how you fell down the well." Okay he's just getting me ticked off  
"I told you already!I ran after you guys while you were dragging my sister off you guys jumped down the well and being the clumsy one I am I tripped over a flat surface and FELL down the freaken well!" I yelled at him my face was red full of anger.  
"Umm Kagome are you sure she is your twin?" Kaede asked Kagome who shrugged and I glared at the two  
"Ugh!Geez this place with definetly be the death of me." I mumbled to myself walking out of Kaede's house and stepped outside into the cold night air.I walked around the village for a while until I got to the fields it looked so peaceful here at night.I hummed a little tune while walking through the fields but stopped and looked behind me to see how far away I went from the village.I sighed and looked at the little stream flowing under the bridge that looked like it was prepared from something (Episode 2 when Inuyasha finally gets the necklace and Kagome's first order to Inuyasha).I looked up at the moon and rested my head on the palm of my head letting the breeze flow through my hair this felt...  
  
Nice.  
  
Kagome's POV  
"I'm going to go find Kisumi." I announced to everybody they all noddd but Inuyasha followed me outside.We searched throughout the whole village until Inuyasha caught her scent  
"Come on I think I know where she is." Inuyasha told me grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulling me with him.We walked towards the fields then stopped when we saw long brown hair swaying the wind, her eyes were gleaming in the moonlight and her flawless skin was almost sparkling, she was humming a little tune our mom used to sing to us before bed.I smiled lightly at my younger sister and Inuyashs caught me smiling and smiled a little bit too.She may be rude, arrogant, abnoxious, mean, and a real jerk but on the inside that's not who she really is.She is a kind and gentle girl but she just hated showing her true self eversince dad died.Eversince died dad she never really truly smiled no matter what.When she wasn't feeling well she simply just brushed it off like it was nothing and always pushed herself forward.Because deep down inside she is a innocent little girl who is scared that she would lose someone really close to her one day.I knew her sometimes other times I didn't.I don't know the reason why she hides herself in the shadows.I don't know why she always hides a smile.I don't know why she always pushed herself to the breaking point.I may never know but one day I will and that's a huge promise in my book.  
(Kisumi sings this song.This lullaby is what Kagome's and Kisumi's mom used to sing to them when they were little)  
My smile brightened at the sound of Kisumi's voice she only sang when she needed to comfort herself but the problem is...  
  
What did she need comforting for?  
  
Kisumi's POV  
I felt something wet go down my cheek making my eyes go wide and when I touched my cheek it started to down poor.   
"Oh how lovely thank you sky!" I shouted over the thunder sarcastically and started running back to the house only to forget of where it was!Gah!I hate you mind for not remembering where the house is!I groaned and continued running until the dog grabbed me and ran me inside making me fall right on my sister  
"You stupid dog!" I scolded him (Sounds like from Courage the Cowardly Dog.I never watched it but my brother did).I got up and helped her up only for a huge thunder rumbled and echoed throughout the village.Shippo jumped into my arms wanting to be comforted.I was definently taken aback by this but I reluctantly wrapped my arms slowly around his shaky small body.I felt everyones eyes on me.I know Shippo's story Kagome told me about him of how he lost his father by some demons that killed his father for the Shikon Jewel fragments he possessed and I felt sorry for him but I don't know about his mother but I knew what he was going through because I too lost a father at a young age.A loud thundering boomed again making Shippo jump again and I felt something wet on my shirt so I knew he was crying.I sighed I really didn't want to do this but...  
  
I have too...  
  
3rd Person's POV  
(Kisumi sings this)  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word,   
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.   
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,   
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. Everyone was amazed by how well Kisumi could sing even her big sister!  
  
And if that diamond ring turns to brass,   
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.   
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,   
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. Shippo stopped crying and looked up at Kisumi with puffy red eyes  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,   
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. Thunder echoes through the background  
  
And if that cart and bull turn over,   
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.   
  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark,   
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.   
  
And if that horse and cart fall down,   
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!"   
Kisumi smiled at the last of the song then her face reddened of how everyone was watching her like that.Kaede looked like she was lost in thought at the moment of how Kisumi could comfort Shippo like that only through a simple song or lullaby you may say.Kaede was snapped out of her thoughts when a argument emerged between Inuyasha and Kisumi now only if she could get Kisumi to open up a little more like she has done with Shippo.Kaede thought before smiling to herself.  
  
To Be continued'


	4. Get that away from me!

Kisumi's POV  
Kaede started cooking something once the storm died down and Miroku the pervert started trying to get me to bear his child again.  
"For the last time pervert if you don't stop asking me to bear your child every second.*Cue Death glare and evil aura* You WON'T be able to bear a child." I stated darkly with my arms crossed and death glaring at Miroku with a evil aura around me  
"U-Uh K-Kisumi you can't do that!" My sister frantically said shaking my shoulders from behind abruptly  
"Says who?The gingerbread man?" I asked cockily raising my eyebrows at her  
"Yes the gingerbread man.Matter of factly your older sister now I say no!" Kagome told me sternly while I stuck my tongue out at her and shook my head rapidly  
"But your not brown with gumdrops on you!" I stated and faked pouted.My twin sighed in defeat and I smiled gleefully knowing full well that I won  
"Kagome?Your the older sister and not Kisumi?" Sango asked making a irk mark form on my fore head once I heard that sentence come out of her mouth  
"Yes we are only a hour apart though.Why do you ask?" Kagome asked Sango innocently tilting her head in confusion as my blood boiled  
"It just seems Kisumi is a little bit more mature than you that's all." Sango told her and she nodded.Okay I will give Sango that but she better not rub it in my face that I'm youn-  
"I have to say Kisumi is more immature than Kagome." Kaede said making me jolt up  
"I AM NOT IMMATURE KAEDE!" I yelled and pointed my finger at her.Kaede sighed  
"And what are you acting like right now?Kisumiiiiii?" Kaede asked me as I stiffened 'Crap!She got me!' I thought and sat down with a huff and puffed my cheeks out  
"Ohhh did Kisumi get scolded by the old hag?" Inuyasha asked me in a teasing like matter.I turned towards him with a shadow casted over my eyes  
"You better watch where you sleep tonight or else you won't be sleeping at all." I warned him darkly.He gulped and my sister sweat dropped along with Shippo.I sighed and looked at what Kaede was cooking in her witch pot of hers  
"What are you cooking?" I asked her  
"Soup." Kaede answered me simply while stirring.That's when I saw something green in it like the color of vomit.I raised my eyebrows at her  
"What kind of soup?" I asked her it better not be  
"Leek Vegetable Soup." Okat get ready to freak out in.3...2...1!!!  
"HELL NO I AM NOT EATING THAT!GET IT THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at her and hid behind my sister  
"She doesn't like Leeks." Kagome explained  
"I hate Leeks!" I corrected her and rested my chin on her shoulder  
"Well your gonne have to eat if you don't want to starve to death." Inuyasha told me annoyed  
"I will rather starve than eat 'that' dog!" I told him using air quotes with 'that'.He crossed his arms and scoffed  
"Problem Pup?" I asked teasing him and calling him a pup.His head shot straight towards me once I called him pup  
"Problem Bipolar?" He asked me.Hey I am definetly not Bipolar!  
"I am not Bipolar!" I defended  
"Then why did you defend yourself?Bipolar?!"   
"Because I am NOT Bipolar!" Atleast I think I am  
"Say what you want Bipolar!"  
"Pup!"  
"Bipolar!"  
"Dog with fleas!" Inuyasha unexpectedly itch himself quickly.Ha I knew it!He does have fleas!  
"Flea Bag!"  
"Immature!"  
"DickHead!"  
"Demon!" Oh so you wanna play that game?  
"HALF-DEMON PUPPY!"  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Kaede stopped both of us from fighting by bonking our heads together since we were up in each other's faces!Kagome sighed at my behavior.Hey!What am I supposed to do with a dog all day?Make out with him? (note the sarcasm)  
"You two need to atleast try to get along!Kisumi question why did you act differently towards Shippo?" Keade asked me with her hands on her hips and me and Inuyasha were rubbing our fore heads trying to ease the pain  
"Well first off he is definetly NOT Inuyasha.Second off he is NOT A FREAKEN DOGGY PUPPY!" I told her pointing at Inuyasha.Miroku sighed  
"Why does she have to be so violent?" Miroku asked himself in a hushed tone but I still heard him  
"Aye..." Shippo stated.I glared at the two and Miroku put his hands up in defense  
"Atleast I know how to defend myself from perverts like you Miroku!" I told the pervert  
"That's true." Sango pointed out  
"See?!Even Sango gets it." I said smirking then Kiara Sango's pet cat fox thing put her paw up as in saying 'Aye' as well  
"Even Kiara!" I pointed out while looking at the fox/cat thing.And I will tell you what I LOVE KIARA SO MUCH ALREADY! (Did you forget Kisumi likes cats?)  
"The soup is ready." Keade announced and started handing plates out and when Kagome was about ready to hand me my plate.I stopped her from doing so  
"Nope." I said and pushed the bowl away from me  
"Kisumi, you have to eat something!" Kagome told me and I rolled my eyes  
"I will eat some grass then." I told her and took a piece of grass that was growing through the cracks of the house  
"You can't eat grass!" Shippo exclaimed and tried to take the piece of grass away from me  
"Yes I can Shippo!Grass is actually very digestive and edible!" I told him and stuck the piece of grass in my mouth making everyone's jaws drop except for Kaede's  
"It's true you are able to eat grass." Keade said while drinking from the soup of hell  
"How?" Miroku asked and I thought he was a monk   
"Don't know animals are able to eat grass without getting sick so humans can as well." Kaede explained and the pervert nodded  
"Ouch!What the hell?!" I asked myself and grabbed something off of my leg and found a flea  
"Ooooo tastey." Um wait did it just talk?I threw it in Keade's with pot  
"Ahhh!!!Hey that hurts you know!" I think it said and hopped out of it  
"Myoga what are you doing here?" Shippo asked wait what?  
"Umm who is Myoga." I asked completely puzzled  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself.I'm Myoga the Demon-Flea-" He was caught off by Inuyasha stepping on it with his foot with a irk mark forming on his forehead  
"You just love to suck people now don't ya?" Inuyasha asked Myoga who was now falling from his foot and I caught him  
"Now that's just rude Master Inuyasha." Myoga stated now back from being squashed  
"Master Inuyasha?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Inuyasha  
"Yes Master Inuyasha.What are you gonna do about it Kisumi?" And that's how another argument came to be

To Be continued


	5. Why hello there, PS. Welcome back you ROTTING COCKROACH!!!

Keade's POV  
Everyone was now asleep and it was pretty late at night.Inuyasha slept up against the wall, Kiara cuddled against Shippo, Miroku was also against a wall opposite from Inuyasha, Sango was sleeping by Shippo and Kiara, and Kisumi and Kagome were sleeping next to each other peacefully.I smiled once my eyes rested on the brown haired girl but that got me to thinking.How was she able to come to this age like Kagome?Also I could tell behind her brown eyes hid some type of sadness from her past.But what got me to REALLY wondering is why Kagome never mentioned her before.Well she has said that one of her close friends was in a place called Europe so that must be her.I stood up slowly and walked towards the door and peeked out to see the village was sound asleep.I stared out into the village until I heard some shuffling from behind me  
"Keade?" The voice was of Kisumi and she sounded exhausted.She rubbed her eyes standing up from beside her older sister and walked towards me  
"What are you doing?" She asked me and I lightly smiled at her  
"Just checking up on things." I answered and she yawned  
"That sounds REALLY boring if you ask me." She stated and I nodded  
"Well somebody is gotta do it." I told her and she raised her eyebrow at me crossing her arms  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked me suspiciously.I silently chuckled by the face she was making  
"You see Kisumi.I'm in charge of this village and the priest of it after my older sister died and it was handed down to me." I explained to her and she nodded  
"Was her name Kikyo?" She asked me and I nodded  
"Kagome said something about her being like the umm what do you um call it...?" She trailed off trying to think of the word  
"Reincarnation." I told her and she snapped her fingers  
"Reincarnation!" She yelled and I shushed her when Shippo stirred for a moment  
"Sorry..." She apologized  
"Anyways...If Kagome is the Reincarnation of Kikyo and I'm her twin sister so shouldn't I be as well?" She asked me and I sighed and rubbed my temple  
"Don't know but I doubt it since you look nothing like her..." I began  
"...Because me and Kagome are called Fraternal Twins as in we don't look a like but were born with each other." She stated and patted herself on the back like she won a prize  
"Exactly.That's what got me to thinking." I said and went over to where I was before and sat down.She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed  
"Then maybe your a Reincarnation of somebody other then Kikyo." I told her and she scoffed making me raise a eyebrow at her  
"My whole family has black hair while I have brown hair does that seem different to you?And if Kagome is the Reincarnation of Kikyo wouldn't that mean they were somewhat related in anyway?" She asked me and I thought about it before nodding  
"That's true then we would be related in some way..." I trailed off then she looked out into the distant  
"Yep.So you would be like my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great. and great grandmother and many more~." She stated and I glared at her  
"I'm not that old." I defended and she huffed  
"How old are you then?" She asked me  
"60." I told her and she laughed quietly  
"500 years from now you would be 560 years old so yeahhhhh your pretty old." She told me and I rolled my eyes before hearing a woman scream.Everyone jolted awake excluding me and Kisumi  
"What was that?" Kagome asked  
"Someone screamed." And right on cue when Sango said that anther scream came to our ears  
Kisumi's POV  
We ran out of the house to see fire and houses crumbling to the ground.My eyes grew wide 'But everything was fine a few seconds ago?' I asked myself in my mind before shaking my head  
"Ahh!" People from the village screamed and a thing with a long body went past me with speed.Arm grabbed me from my waist and pulled me back.I looked behind me and saw the dog gritting his teeth.I sighed and rolled my eyes.And Kagome got a bow out of NO WHERE!I mean I didn't see her with it earlier?!Kagome shot at the long thingy?But missed miserably and got scolded by Inuyasha who I was now behind since he insisted to protect me because I was so 'weak' and well that made me more ticked off considering...  
"Where is the jewel?!" AHHHHH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!  
"It wants the Shikon Jewel shards." Miroku said and Kagome glanced down at the bottle around her neck that had pink shards in it  
"Damn it..." Inuyasha muttered to himself and sprung into action with everyone else.EVEN THE OLD HAG WAS OUT THERE SHOOTING HER BOW LIKE A BOSS!I sighed and some of the villagers surrounded me back to back and shoulder to shoulder saying that they will 'protect' me.I groaned okay now where is a weapon I can use...?  
"WHERE IS IT!" The Cockroach asked with a roar and crashed through some villagers and right by Sango and Kiara who was now a huge kitty cat!And the villagers around me took off running and even some of them got eaten by the Cockroach hmmm...  
"Kisumi get inside!" Sango ordered me and I shook my head and leaned against a building that wasn't destroyed yet surprisingly.I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at her  
"No way ho zay Sango!" I yelled to her and Kiara dodged a attack from the Cockroach  
"KISUMI NOW!" Keade ordered me and yet again I shook my head and rolled my eyes.I'm DEFINETLY NOT scared of the Cockroach  
"Guys I have known her since birth and I will tell you right now she's not moving!" Kagome told them  
"THEN I WILL MAKE HER MOVE!" Inuyasha stated and ran towards me with amount of speed I would say he was a demon...Oops sorry half-demon my apologies   
"No thanks Pup." I said with no interest and move out of the way resulting Inyusha to hit the wall with a loud thud  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha asked me irritated.I shrugged  
"Guys!No time to fight!" Kagome scolded us and me and the dog rolled our eyes at her.The Cockroach went by me and wacked Inuyasha into another wall which resulted me into almost laughing but when I was about to the Cockroach was looking right at me licking I think it's lips?  
"Run!" Miroku called to me and I didn't budge or move a single muscle  
"Why hello there...," I started and Cockroach eyed me quickly waiting for me to finish my sentence before having a 'meal'  
"P.S Welcome back you rotting COCKROACH!!!!" I yelled and that's when I was picked up and Kaede and Kagome were shooting arrows continously at it but they kept missing 'What's the point of having a bow and arrow if you cant even SHOOT AND HIT THE TARGET?!' I asked myself  
"Delicious..." Cockroach stated licking which I think it's lips.I rolled my eyes  
"I sware I don't taste very good trust me." I joked even though this wasn't the time to be joking around but does it look like I care?!I heard the others trying to get to me but the Cockroach kept moving around swiftly and that almost resulted me into having motion sickness   
"GIVE IT TO ME!" I sighed  
"Dude I have no clue what you were talking about last time we saw each other and not NOW!" I told it and crossed my arms but smirked once I saw a spear stuck in one of it's arms  
"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Cockroach told me and I rolled my eyes  
"Yeah yeah sure whatever." I said and grabbed the spear resulting the Cockroach to let out a ear piercing scream.I cringed and scrunched my eyebrows  
"STOP!" Cockroach demanded and screamed again.I opened one of my eyes to see a blurry vision of the spear glowing green.The green went from the spear and up my arm and spread to the rest of my body and it BURNED!I MEAN REALLLY BURN LIKE A BURNING LOG!I held back a scream but you could easily see that I was in pain.The place where my heart was at started glowing a darker green and I pulled out the spear from the Cockroach and it [TRANSFORMED?](http://i3.bebo.com/041/10/large/2008/02/12/00/18917163a6857977485l.jpg)!OMG!I HAVE A FUCKEN SWORD AND I'M GONNA THREATEN THE DOG WITH IT FOR A LIFE TIME!Okay maybe I will do that later there is more matters at hand right now.  
  
To Be continued


	6. Awesome sword skills! So who wants to die now!

Kisumi's POV  
"THE POWER OF THE CANEANA JEWEL!!!" The cockroach roared and I stuck my tongue out at the Cockroach  
"FINDERS KEEPERS LOSERS WEEPERS SO GO CRY IN A CORNER BECAUSE YOUR ON TIME OUT!" I yelled at the over-sized cockroach and it scowled at me  
"Caneana Jewel?" Keade asked astonished and I put my game face on cue battle music!!!  
(LISTEN TO WHILE READING!)  
"BOOYAH!!!" I yelled and jumped out of the Cockroaches grasp wielding my sword like a PRO!  
"I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD SWORD BECAUSE I'M BORED BORED BORED!!!!" I screamed (Tobuscus reference lol).I swung my sword at the it and managed to slice one of it's arms off.The Cockroach screamed in pain almost making my ears bleed and go deaf!  
"HEY!keep your tone down Mrs. Cockroach." I teased and it tried to grab me with one of it's 3 arms that it has left.I dodged it and sliced it off of it's hinges... Okay that sounded like it was from a door or something lol  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Cockroach screamed out in pain and I shrugged resting my blade on my shoulder with my hand on my hip cocking an eyebrow at it  
"What?I just made it even." I stated and it scowled at me once again!Jeezzzz what's with all of the scowling now?Huh?What did I ever do to you?Oh yeah right I made your arms even to two!I ran at it and swiped at it missing it's head completely oh well I said I was gonna swing my sword so might as well keep it that way.A few minutes has past and the others tried to help me but Myoga told them not to and it was my battle and after that he tried to run away but Inuyasha caught him...  
  
STUPID DOG! (Courage the Cowardly Dog lol)  
  
I sighed in annoyance then touched the green jewel on the blade having it glow and my clothes totally [changed!](http://www.wall321.com/thumbnails/detail/20120630/black%20rock%20shooter%20weapons%20yellow%20eyes%20anime%20black%20gold%20saw%20anime%20girls%20swords%201920x1080%20wallpape_www.wall321.com_26.jpg)I mean seriously!I look awesome already!With just the sword but added essentials doesn't hurt at all.I cut off another arm in attempt to somehow get it to die already!But nope the feral age doesn't like me very much soooo WHY WOULD IT GIVE ME A CHANCE TO KILL THE COCKROACH?!I groaned when Cockroach left itself be open.I threw my sword and it went right through it's skull  
"WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT BEFORE?!I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS JUST TRYING TO KILL THE COCKROACH AND ALL I HAD TO DO WAS THIS?!"  
"Kisumi you have only been fighting for ten minutes..." Kagome said sweat dropping along with the others.I huffed and crossed my arms and watched the body of a dead cockroach fall to the ground.(Stop music) Kagome and the others walked to me while Myoga was jumping over to me and started sucking my blood.I slapped him and he fell to the ground like a leaf  
"Awesome..." Shippo said in a daze and I saw that I was covered in filth  
"Aww come on now!I just killed a cockroach and I get it's guts over me?!Not cool!Not cool at all!" I stated dramatically trying to wipe the guts off of me but my clothes disappeared.I sighed in relief that my clothes were still there  
"Your blood tastes..." Myoga started and my sword disappeared into thin air  
"Bitter.." I squash the little bug and stomped on him until he became flat as grass!  
"You didn't let me finish!" Myoga scolded me and I shrugged  
"You taste Bitter and Lovely?" Myoga asked himself and I cocked and eyebrow at him and so did Inuyasha  
"How the heck do I taste both bitter and lovely?Wait... HOW CAN I EVEN TASTE LOVELY!?" I asked outraged before sighing and Kagome hugged me squeezing me to death 'Now I know how a flea feels...' I smirked I forgot that Myoga actually is a flea!  
"Kisumi." Keade caught all of our attentions as well as the villagers who have survived in the attack  
"Check for your heart beat." Keade ordered me.I shot her a confused look then checked my pulse on my wrist and felt a faint heart beat  
"It's faint then... Shouldn't I be unconscious right now?" I asked confused  
"Your heart was glowing a emerald green when the sword appeared." I remembered that I felt a strange feeling my chest before the sword appeared  
"Kisumi." Keade said again more stern.I looked at her then my eyes widened knowing what we was about to say...  
  
"You have half of a heart Kisumi."  
  
"And the other half is the Caneana Jewel."  
  
To Be continued


	7. Half a Heart? No wonder I'm so cold hearted/Keiko and Kisumi

Kisumi's POV  
"Ehhhh?!??!?" All of us asked Keade astounded  
"I said 'You have half of a heart Kisumi AND the other half is the Caneana Jewel." Keade repeated to us and I slowly nodded but shook my head not understanding the things coming out of her mouth, soooo Kagome had to explain it to me  
"You have half of your heart.The other is a jewel..." Kagome explained to me slowly trying to get her words through my thick skull but it just went through one ear and out the other  
"So I don't have a heart?" I asked and everyone fell to the ground dramatically  
"Don't you see?Kisumi pick up that sword." Keade pointed to the sword from before that was in rotting bones.I cringed  
"Do I have to???" I asked in a whiny voice and she glared at me.I groaned throwing my head back and walked to the sword.I grabbed it and it [transformed](http://www.smkw.com/large/knife/DBSW541GN.jpg) again but with a sheath to.I examined it and swiped it around a few times to see it was easy to swipe with.A evil smirk played on my lips and I looked over my shoulder at Inuyasha with a menacing aura around me  
"No." My twin told me sternly and I sighed  
"What's the point of having a awesome sword when it just changes into a less awesome sword...?" I mumbled to myself then looked over at the dog's sword to see it in the same exact state as mine.I rushed over to him and pointed my blade at him to his chest  
"How do I make it look awesome again?!" I asked him and Shippo face palmed along with Kagome  
"The sheath is still on..." I quickly took it off and he sighed  
"Not telling." The dog answered to me crossing his arms.I hissed and he growled  
"That's enough out of you two, now Kisumi." Keade started having me and Dog look back at her  
"That sword you're weilding I have seen it before..." Keade started and I nodded questioning  
"Take a seat." She ordered as we all took a seat on the ground as the villagers started to rebuild the village  
Somewhere in the Past that I have no clue where.  
3rd Person's POV  
Young Keade was helping her big sister Kikyo with target practice as in handing her arrows and getting the arrows.Kikyo shot and it went strait through the target having it go somewhere into the woods  
"I will get it!" Keade stated  
"Be careful.Alright?" Kikyo told her and she nodded running off into the woods.Inuyasha was currently sitting in a tree watching Kikyo practice and saw that Keade ran into the woods to get a arrow  
"Want me to go after her?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo  
"If you want, just be careful out there." Kikyo warned him and he nodded groaning and muttering 'yeah' as well.Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree but stopped when he caught sight of Keade in front of a woman with a sword and was pointing it at her.Inuyasha sprung into action and slid in front of Keade to come to face with brown eyes.The woman was in a cloak and had her lips and thin line thinking about something  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha asked the woman before him that was about the same height as Kikyo  
"Wonderor Keiko, I have came here to see Preist Kikyo for a important matter." Keiko told him sheilding her sword  
"What 'important matter'?" Inuyasha asked her with a growl erupting through his chest.Keiko furrowed his eyebrows at him and let took her hood down to reveal what she looked like.She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes  
"It's between me and Preist Kikyo, can you lead me to her?" Keiko asked Keade and Inuyasha was scowling at her and she rolled her eyes at him  
"U-Um yes." Keade told Keiko clutching onto the arrow that Kikyo shot before.Inuyasha came back from the forest with the two behind him.Kikyo was smiling then her smile faltered once she saw Keiko.They were now in front of each other and Inuysha and Keade were on the side lines.Kikyo placed her hand on where Keiko's heart was supposed to be and it glowed with a dark green color.Inuyasha's eyes widened while Keade stared at the two with amazement flickering in her eyes.Keiko's sword transformed into something bigger and looked more important than it did moments before.The light evaporated and Kikyo nodded  
"You know... your heart cant take much more of this." Kikyo told her and Keiko nodded  
"I know.That's why I want you to kill me and take 'it'." Keiko stated and Keade gasped  
"What?" Keade asked her big sister  
"How?As in do you want me to kill you?" Kikyo asked her  
"I want you to burn me alive on a tree, make sure there is no remains of me.I don't want any demons or half-demons coming after it." Keiko stated and glanced over Inuyasha with a irk mark on her fore head.Kikyo nodded  
"When?" Kikyo asked her trying to contain her emotions  
"Now." Keiko answered  
"I'm ready to die.I have nothing to lose and I have lived long enough." Keiko answered her with no emotion  
"Keade get me some rope and other a needed essentials." Kikyo ordered her sister who was on the brink of tears  
"Why?!Why do you want to die?!" Keade asked Keiko who stared blankly at her.Keiko walked over to her and put a hand on her head  
"To protect the next generation from chaos and destruction.I have half a heart and my other half is called the Caneana Jewel.Demons from every where has been searching for it and posses it's power.It's mostly the same as the Shikon Jewel.If I die there will be no trace of the jewel anymore and it will in good hands of Priest Kikyo." Keiko explained to Keade then looked up at Inuyasha who looked confused as hell  
"Stupid dog..." Keiko muttered (O.o) under her breath before sighing and shaking her head  
"Please go and get the needed essentials for me." Keiko asked Keade who wiped her tears away and ran off to find some supplies  
"Dog, can you get me to a large enough tree for me to be burned on?" Keiko asked Inuyasha who was annoyed by how she called him 'Dog' but did as she asked.He lead Keiko and Kikyo to a large enough tree that was by a stream.Keiko smiled lightly of how peaceful it looked.Keade came back with the needed essentials and they prepared for the death of Keiko.Inuyasha strapped her to the tree with rope tightly before jumping down and looked at Kikyo  
"I want to say thank you Kikyo before I go off so, _**Thank you**_." Kikyo nodded and sent the wood and sticks on fire and watched Keiko burn who reluctantly closed her eyes as they watched her die right in front of them.The sword disappeared from sight with a green light and shimmer.A few minutes later Keiko was dead and there were no remains of her body but the tree still stood as they heard many howls and screams from around the them that was for distant.Demons felt that the Caneane Jewel was gone and decided not to search for it and it's owner any longer.Kikyo knew Keiko since she was a little girl and wanted to cry over her death but chose not to.Kikyo went to where she burned to death to get the jewel only to see that nothing was there.  
  
The Caneane Jewel was gone along with the remains Keiko.  
  
Back to the real world and Kisumi's POV  
Me and Inuyasha squinted our eyes at Keade like she just said something very smart and we didn't understand it at all.The village was rebuilt and it took a LONNGGGG while for Keade to finish her little 'history' lesson  
"So Keiko was the original person who had the Caneana Jewel?" Shippo asked and she nodded  
"Remember what you asked me last night Kisumi?" Keade asked me and I nodded  
"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation while you are Keiko's reincarnation."  
  
To Be continued


	8. Yeah... I just met another mutt... HOW WONDERFUL

Kisumi's POV (About 3 days since I have been in this despicable world)  
I dragged my feet as Shippo was to  
"Can we stop?" I asked whining.We have been traveling non-stop without any rest and me and Shippo were the only ones that ACTUALLY looked tired!  
"No we cant, Bipolar." A irk mark formed on my fore head  
"What did you say dog?!" I asked ticked off  
"We cant!" Inuyasha snapped at me and I glared at him.Kagome was lucky because she had a mutt to ride on...  
"You can ride on my back if you want." Miroku told me in a perverted way.Kagome gulped she knew what was going to happen...  
  
SLAM!CRUNCH!SWOOSH!  
  
Miroku was sent into a tree after I, kneed him in the crotch, elbow his ribs that I may and may not have broken, and swung my leg around to hit his head so now he was up against a tree.Kagome jumped off of the dog's back and sat down beside the pervert to make sure he was okay  
"Kisumi!You could had seriously hurt him!" My twin scolded me while I ignored her with my arms crossed.A lot of current scolding from my sister later... I gagged on a smell that was even worse than the dog's bio!  
"What's it?" Kagome asked me now worried for me even though she was just mad at me a second ago.Huh.I should gag more often after my sister is mad at me  
"Damn... and I thought the dog smelled bad." I muttered and Miroku held Inuyasha back.I felt like I was going to throw up but the rest didn't?  
"What the hell?" Sango asked covering her nose.Nevermind... We walked towards where the smell was emitting from only to see...  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" I yelled covering Kag0me's eyes and she covered my own and I think Sango covered hers  
"Huh?!HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A male voice asked  
"Yeah, Miss Kagome what are you doing here?" Two other voices asked wait-.. stop right there... ARE THEY CALLING MY SISTER 'MISS'??!?!?!?!??!?!  
"Couldn't get enough of me huh?" A male voice asked  
"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Inuyasha yelled.I heard some scurrying around   
"Alright then, you guys can open your eyes now." Miroku told us and I peeked through my fingers to see the... people?Fully clothed.I removed my hands and crossed my arms across my chest  
"So are you here to come back to me Kagome?" The dude asked my twin and I stared at him.The dude was walking towards her but I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest glaring at him  
"Touch her and you would run away with your tail between your legs." I growled and the two others dudes gulped.He smirked before grabbing my wrist roughly and got close to my ear  
"Or you would be." He whispered in my ear seductively and well... he may not be able to bear a child now...  
  
KICK!PUNCH!CRACK!GROANS!PUNCH!AND SWOOSH!!!  
  
I sent him back into the pond of where he was bathing earlier.The other two dudes wimpered away from me once I shot them a deadly glare.Kagome rushed to his side... woah deja vue.To make sure he was alright  
"KISUMI!Seriously again?!" Kagome asked me and I scoffed and turned on my heel my back was now to her  
"Kisumi?" The two asked and I sent them another glare so they hid behind a tree  
"I'm so sorry about her!She has done this before.." I cut her off  
"More like a hour ago." I could tell she was piercing holes through my back  
"Who the hell is she?!" The dude asked  
"My twin sister, but don't worry you get used to her for a while." Kagome told him sheepishly.Kagome helped him up and Inuyasha snatched her away from him instantly.I smirked now time for teasing  
"Is the little puppy getting protective over his pup?" I teased and Inuyasha growled at me.The other two were now by the dude well hiding behind him matter of fact  
"Kisumi meet, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Koga-" I cut her off  
"Great another mutt to deal with." I hissed and she glared at me  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Kagome asked Koga sweetly  
"Why of course I am babe-"  
  
PUNCH TO THE JAW!  
  
His body twitched along with Inuyasha due to I just sent him plowing into him  
"Hell no, never in a million years is that _my_ sister is going to date one of you!" I shot at them then I was tackled to the ground by the other two who started... LICKING ME!!!I kneed both of them in the crotch oh wow I'm violent today.They fell to the other side of me and I stood up wiping the saliva off of me but instead on Inuyasha's robe which lead to another argument...  
  
To Be continued


	9. Lalalala... Is he a man or a blob of crap?

Kisumi's POV  
After all that mishappen and another argument from Dog #1 they decided to 'tag' along with us to find the village of where Keiko came from (That's why they were traveling sorry I forgot to tell0.I sighed and threw my head back as I saw the other two dogs Dumber Dog #1 and Dumber Dog #2 were currently walking behind me while I guess they call Dog #2 their 'leader' was flirting with my sister which made me quite aggitated.We were stopped by a few demons and Inuyasha took care of them with a swipe of his claws since they were small little chicks that just hatched from their eggs.I kept walking forward until Koga stepped in front of me growling  
"Hey!I'm trying to walk he-!" I was cut off by smelling a fowl smell.I scrunched my eyebrows in disgust and shook my head  
"Why hello there Inuyasha, traveling I see." Inuyasha was in front of Kagome protectively.Huh looks like we have some guard dogs with us  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and I stood next to Koga with my arms crossed.Koga glanced at me probably wanting me to go behind him again.I ignored him and watched the ma- wait what the hell is he?  
"Hmm so I see, I sense another Jewel around here somewhere..." Naraku trailed off when he looked towards me.He smirked before coming barreling towards me  
"Kisumi!" Koga yelled and tried to pull me away but I stood my ground.Once Naraku was close enough to me he stopped right in front of my face  
"Ahh.. To scared to even move I see..-"

BAM!!!

I knocked heads with him and he was sent back wards a bit.He smirked  
"Kisumi.Run." Inuyasha ordered me but I walked forward towards him  
"Are you saying that I'm scared?I'm scared of a big blob of crap?Ha!Never in your dreams Nala." I told him sarcastically but it was also serious  
"Nala?" Ganta asked confused  
"Who are you little one?" A irk mark formed on my fore head.Why that son of a-  
"Kisumi!" Before I could blink a arm was sent towards me and I had no place to dodge what so ever.But instead of dodging the place where my heart was started to glow a dark green.The sword from before appeared in my hand and I swiped the arm clean off.Only for it to be reattached back to him.Koga stared at me wide eyed and mouth agape.I was staring intensely at Nala and he frowned  
"So you do know about the Caneana Jewel?" Naraku asked before smirking again  
"I will not let that slide, give the jewel to me and I will leave." Naraku told me and formed into a human with long black hair and red eyes 'Oh so he is a demon'.He extended his hand out towards me.I shook my head and pointed my sword at him  
"Not again happen Nala, you see there is a little policy go by... Finders keepers Demons wimper." I told him cockily before charging at him full speed.His jaw clenched before I swiped at him again but it was only deflected by a purple barrier around him.I cured under my breath before hitting the barrier again trying to break it.Soon after that I was only standing there with my sword resting on my shoulder and my hand on my hip  
"Seriously?Your gonna hide like a fraidy cat?" I asked smugly and he growled  
"Hmph, Inuyasha." Naraku's voice was somewhat demanding  
"If you don't hand over the Shikon Jewel shards by sunset there will be-" I cut him off  
"Shut ya trap and go a ready." I told him annoyed by his presence.His head snapped towards me before evilly smiling at me  
"Your a feisty one I will agree with that, Keiko was as well." I gripped onto the sword tighter  
"But she was more experience then you will ever be." Naraku told me before disappearing.I sighed  
"Jeez, Now I have a better nickname for him, Loser." I stated then I was roughly grabbed by the wrist by Dog #1  
"Why didn't you move?!" Inuyasha asked me angry.I shrugged  
"Because I didn't feel like it." I stated and snatched my wrist away from him  
"Kisumi!" Kagome yelled before bringing me into a bear hug  
"Don't you ever do that again!When one of us tell you to move!Please do..." Kagome told me and I sighed before the sword vanished and I rubbed her back  
"Fine, Fine, Fine.I will." I told her  
Naraku's POV (DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA!)  
I watched as they both were in each other's arms.Kagura was beside me and was fanning herself obviously bored  
"What's the deal with that girl anyway?" She asked me  
"She's Keiko's incarnation and the Caneana Jewel is inside of her." I explained to her  
"Keiko?Didn't you tell me she was the wonderor person that was roaming this earth 50 years ago?" She asked me and I nodded before smirking when I saw them walk away  
"Precisely, and I stand corrected.The Jewel she posses and is our new objective to get."   
"And if we succeed?" She asked me raising an eyebrow at me  
"We will be able to revive one of the most destructive demon that has ever walked on this earth." I told her before we left the scene

To Be continued


End file.
